The Manager and the Drummer
by sns1323
Summary: Oneshotsummerfreddy, hate forms into love with contriversey on the way, this was my first fanfic, plz enjoi and read some of my new stuff 2!


THE DRUMMER AND THE MANAGER  
  
This is a story about the drummer of the band, Freddy, and the manager, Summer, pretty much finding something out about each other. It takes place in the summer between 9th and 10th grade. Freddy at this time is going out w/ Olivia, Zach is going out with Marta, and Summer is single.  
  
The final exams were finally over. It was the first real weekend of summer. This meant the first band practice of the summer. As usual, the same 5 sat at a table outside their favorite café before practice.

"I can't believe that the exams are over! I thought my head was going to explode after all the studying," Olivia said and fake fainted onto Freddy's shoulder.

"I think my brain did explode, I mean, I don't remember any of the stuff we learned anyways," Zach said.

"Great, I'm going out with a MORON!" Marta said as she smacked Zach over the back of the head. Zach grabbed her wrist and laughed.

"Yes, I'm a moron, but that's why people love me!"

"What does everyone want?" Olivia said as she stood up ready to take everyone's orders.

"The usual," they all said together.

Summer stood up and said, "I'll go with you Olivia."

"Thanks Summer," Olivia replied. As the 2 girls walked into the cafe to order the drinks, Freddy thought he had to tell someone his secret. So, he turned back to Zach and Marta, and said in a whispered voice,

"You guys, i think i have a major problem."

"What?" both Marta and Zach said together.

"I think...umm...i like Summer?" He stuttered. All Marta and Zach could do was stand there, mouths opened and stare at Freddy. Zach put his hand on Freddy's shoulder, and said in a robotic voice,

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Dude, i know, i mean, what am i gonna do?" Freddy moaned.

"Well, whatever your gonna do, do it later, we have band practice in like.....oh, i don't know...5 MINUTES!!" Marta yelled. So, the 2 girls came back with the drinks and they all walked to band practice down the street.

Dewey was still tuning the instruments when the 5 got there. They all finished their drinks and went to warm up on their instruments. As Freddy was playing one of his favorite beats from one of the songs from Aerosmith, he was thinking about Summer. Then, to his suprise, he saw her looking at him, then looked away when she saw him loking at her. Royaly puzzled, Freddy called Zach over.

"Dude, do me a favor. Tell Marta to talk to Summer and ask if she likes me."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Just do it," Freddy said.

"Fine, but u owe me!" Zach answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Summer, what's up?" Marta asked.

"Um, nothing since the last time you talked to me...about 5 minutes ago," Summer laughed.

"Ok, Summer, you've been my best friend since we were like 10, so i think i can ask you this. Do you like Freddy?" Marta asked very bluntly. Summer was shocked. How could she have realized? Summer had always been very careful not to show her feelings for him.

"Um...why?" Summer asked while trying not to give any information away.

"Cause you never told me who you liked, and i think it's Freddy Jones." Marta answered.

"Um...yea, I do..." Summer said. Marta said she had to go warm up, and she went to tell Zach. After practice, Zach wanted to make Freddy sweat a little bit.

"Dude, Zach, TELL ME WHAT SHE SAID!" Freddy begged as they left practice.

"She likes you man, and that's a serious problem, since tonight's my party and Olivia's not going to be there," Zach said. Freddy wanted to jump for joy. But there was still a problem, Olivia. What was he going to do about Olivia?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, before Zach's Summer Party, Freddy was in the shower, thinking about what to do about his situation. Zach's parties had a reputation of being nonstop dance and make out sessions, and he knew he was going to try something with Summer if she liked him. He didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend though. When Freddy got out of the shower, he called Olivia's cell phone. He got her voicemail.

"Hey Olivia, it's Freddy, um...we need to talk. Call me tomorrow."

"Ok," Freddy thought, "I'm going to have an easy break up, so that means i can party tonight and not feel bad? Well, that's what's probably going to happen anyways." All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. His caller ID said it was Olivia.

"Hey Olivia." Freddy said.

"Hey, um, why do we need to talk?" Olivia said, and she sounded like she was bout to cry.

"I think we need to break up," Freddy said.

"Let me guess, Freddy Jones, you like Summer, and Zach's party's tonight and I can't be there, and you would feel bad if you did something if you were still going out with me. Marta told me everything, how she likes you and you like her." Olivia shouted in the phone.

"Um, pretty much, I'm so sorry Olivia, can we still be friends?" Freddy said, trying not to seem like a major jerk.

"I don't know Freddy. But I do know that it's over," Oliva hung up. Freddy couldn't help but feel guilty. But at least he could have fun tonight?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, Freddy went early to help Zach set up for the party, which the band was playing at. He was setting uphis drum set when he told Zach.

"Me and Olivia broke up," Freddy just came out and said it.

"Dude, did you tell her you liked Summer or something?" Zach asked. Freddy told Zach what had happened. How Olivia knew and really dumped him.

"You knwo what that means Freddy, you can hook up with Summer tonight!" Zach said.

"I know i know, That's what i'm hopin." The guest started to arrive. The band played for about a 1/2 hour, then took a break and let people put CD's into a stereo. Freddy was so excited, he might be going out with the girl of his dreams tonight! He walked over to where Marta, Summer, and Zach were dancing.

"Hey you guys." Freddy said.

"Hey," Summer said, Marta and zach were too busy to notice what was going on other than the fact that they were dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Freddy asked Summer, and Summer, very excitedly said "Ok." Freddy went behind Summer, and they started dancing. Freddy was soo excited! Then, of course, a slow song came on the stereo.

"Shall we dance?" Summer asked Freddy.

"But of course!" He replied. Freddy was shocked when Summer came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Freddy was in pure heaven. He still wanted to ask her out though. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "We need to talk." Summer just looked up and said, "Ok."

The 2 went into a corner of the backyard where the party was being held and sat under a tree.

"Summer, I'm just come out with it. I like you, and i wanna be your boyfriend," he said as he took her hand.

"Wow, um...this is interesting," Summer said with a smile on her face, "I've always wished this would happen, but aren't you going out with Olivia?" she asked.

"No, not anymore, since about an hour ago. So, what do you say, will you go out with me?"

"Freddy Jones, you're a very confusing person, but yea, i wanna go out with you."

Freddy was so excited, he jumped up and pulled Summer on her feet. Without realizing it, he had kissed her. Summer was excited to, he could tell.

"Let's go back ot the party and dance, and i'm going to tell Zach and Marta that we're going out!" Summer said as she kissed Freddy's cheek. But she didn't have to tell anyone, when they turned around from behind the tree, everyone was there. They had heard everything, and they all were smiling. All everyone could do was laugh. To put on a show, Freddy pulled Summer close and kissed her again. Everyone cheered, clapped, and went, "AWWWW!" Everyone then ignored them and went back to listen to music and dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
